


It never existed

by baka_matsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hope's Peak Academy, Hope's Peak disappeared, I cannot write, Nagito what did you do, Other, This is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_matsu/pseuds/baka_matsu
Summary: "hope's peak?" she asked in a confused tone."y-yeah," hajime grabbed his keys off the table, and froze at his wife's next words:"what's that?""wh-what?" hajime turned to her in shock, "come again?" mahiru adjusted her weight on her other side, crossing her arms, "what is hope's peak?"hajime shook his head, "you're not funny."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru
Kudos: 1





	It never existed

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been proof read

hajime hinata had moved away from that horrid mess of a school many years ago, the school he had to attend as a "talentless reserve course student."

he had regretted it, slightly, the moving part. but he had married one of the girls from the 77th class. mahiru hinata. she's beautiful, and she had grown out her hair to the small of her waist, and hajime swears she has more freckles every time he sees her. but they both just laugh it off.

if there's one thing hajime would want to remember from hope's peak academy, it would be meeting that gamer, what was her name? nan-nanami? yeah, nanami. he had searched her up at some point, maybe a year or two after college, she had won a couple gaming tournaments and got pretty famous in her area.

but that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. what was hope's peak like now? he thought about it for a moment, before deciding he'd go and see. was it still as popular? he knew miss yukizome should've been there still. right? maybe,

"mahiru! i'm heading out," hajime called out, putting his shoes on at the front door. "where to?" his wife asked, stepping into the doorway of the mud room. "uh, hope's peak. i wanna see what it's like now." the brunette gave a lopsided smile, as mahiru tilted her head. "hope's peak?" she asked in a confused tone. "y-yeah," hajime grabbed his keys off the table, and froze at his wife's next words, "what's that?"

"wh-what?" hajime turned to her in shock, "come again?" mahiru adjusted her weight on her other side, crossing her arms, "what is hope's peak?"

hajime shook his head, "you're not funny." he stated, opening the front door. "i'm serious, hajime." mahiru grew frustrated. "whatever, i'm going." he announced and stepped out the door.

hajime groaned, locking the door behind him and walking to his and mahiru's shared car. he got in and started the car, sitting there in hesitance before driving off.

after a good half an hour of silence (despite the soft hum of the motor and cars around him), he had made it to the location of hope's peak. to no avail.

what used to be a tall standing school known as hope's peak academy, was now an empty lot with a small warehouse in the middle of the land.

hajime muttered out a small cuss of confusion, before stepping into the moist grass that used to be under the school that changed his life. his sneakers sunk into the damp land, making him utter a disgusted noise.

the grass was unkept and muddy, going up to his ankles. hajime set his focus on the small shed. he stepped forward, using way more effort than he needed to, and made his way to his destination.

he hesitantly rested his hand on the doorknob before swinging the door open to an empty room. completely empty. "what the fuck...?" hajime whispered in bewilderment, looking around. he quickly stepped out of the shed, slamming the door.

anybody around him could probably sense the fear this struck in him. the school he had paid money to get into, the school he met his wife in, the school he met one of his only friends in, was gone. disappeared. as if it wasn't ever there.

hajime made his way back to his car, making sure he got any mud off his shoes before getting in. he picked up his phone and searched the school up, only to get no results. he stared at his phone for a moment, before setting it in the center console and leaning back.

"hinata-kun?"

hajime visibly flinched, and looked in the direction of the voice. outside the passenger-seat window, was the one and only, nagito komaeda. hajime pressed a button so the passenger window rolled down, "why're you here?" the albino asked. "uh, i just wanted to visit... hope's peak i guess?" hajime tried to answer.

"ah, i see, well... how do i put this simply..." nagito thought for a moment, "it never existed."

hajime's eyes widened, "wh-what?" he muttered out, letting nagito have a laugh. "it's as simple as that! gone! nobody remembers!" nagito started laughing hysterically. _jeez, what's with this guy...?_ "shut up!" hajime yelled, and nagito stopped laughing immediately. before walking off, nagito gave a wheeze before speaking,

"sorry, hinata-kun, but hope's peak is no more."


End file.
